<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Chill by DeadEyedChaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052624">Death Chill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadEyedChaos/pseuds/DeadEyedChaos'>DeadEyedChaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Mako [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, But I promise it's mostly happy??, But she's too damn polite to say them, Canon-Typical Violence, Dealing with Trauma and Fear and all those negative human emotions, I Don't Even Know, I've been juggling this type of fic in my head for years, Kuchiki Rukia also needs a really good human friend, Kurosaki Ichigo has a Twin, Kurosaki Ichigo just needs support okay, Kurosaki Mako (Bleach OC), Kurosaki Mako has nicknames for everyone in her head, Maybe a rewrite?? Who knows at this point, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, POV Third Person, So I went 'let's just do it even if it isn't an original idea', This may get more graphic and could get triggering, Will post trigger warnings before chapters, mute original character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadEyedChaos/pseuds/DeadEyedChaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurosaki Mako thought her high school days were going to be normal. She never thought she would have to be running after her brother, wondering why all these weird things started happening. </p><p>All she wanted was to keep her head down, take care of her siblings, and get out of high school without stirring the pot. Too damn bad her brother just always seems to have a different idea.</p><p>Or:</p><p>Mako didn't want to admit to anyone how badly she missed her mother; the burning rage that she carried in the years after even when the nightmares of laughing monsters waned. She didn't want to admit how thankful she was that she couldn't see the ghosts, even though she could feel them like a chill down her skin. She thought her days of being haunted by her mother's corpse and monsters was ending until a Death Chill reminded her too much about the day her mother died.</p><p>She could only speculate why a Death Chill was more present around her brother now.</p><p>*Title in the works*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kurosaki Mako [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death Chill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Everyone! This is my first published fanfic. This is honestly mostly just for my enjoyment and to get my writing practice in. </p><p>I wanted to toy with Ichigo having a twin for a long time. I mostly wondered how big of a change having a character like that be in this world. So I'm kinda at this point letting Mako do what she wants.  </p><p>Also, this is just an introduction chapter, so not very....detailed? And no trigger warnings for this other than canon violence?? and her reaction with fear? The other trigger could be that she has Mutism, I'm not sure if it's selective or total, she kinda won't tell me LOL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mako wondered if she could say that taking care of her brother was a full-time job to her father, as she watched him beat three delinquents down for tipping over the memorial flower. Because it certainly seemed like it, more and more these days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Ghosts,' she sighed, adjusting her sling bag to bend down and right the shattered fallen vase, 'always ghosts.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo was throwing them around and scolding them like a yakuza mother would, she found a lot of amusement in that, even as he turned to apologize to the bloodied ghost that faded in (to scare the boys) and out of existence (when she wasn't powered by Ichigo).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She felt a pang of sadness for the poor girl and hoped she would pass soon. Walking away from a ghost tied to the world was one of the hardest things Mako had to do, she couldn't hear or see them so she was next to useless to help them pass. Feeling only the chill of the lingering dead does nothing for anyone. Only Ichigo and Karin were blessed with true ghost seeing abilities in the family, poor Yuzu could only see them sometimes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready to go, Mako? Sorry you had to see that." Ichigo's voice gentled speaking to her, his hand even more so when he guided her away from the alleyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed and signed, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like I haven't seen it before or got in the middle of it myself. Stop sheltering me so much.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sure." Ichigo sighed, waving her words away. Mako shook her head but allowed the bubbling argument to pass. She liked the quiet times with her brother the most, an ease with him that no one else was able to replicate. Everyone else always tried to fill the silence with nervous babbling and it made her feel equally as bad for not speaking as they felt for her not being able to speak. Which, to be honest, was not a feeling she wanted to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving home was always theatrical, never boring but yet always the same. She huffed a silent laugh as the hard thump of her brother hitting the floor and their father's voice boomed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, YOU DELINQUENT??" Her father loomed over her fallen brother, who was rubbing his reddening cheek. "DINNER IS ALWAYS AT 7 PM IN THIS HOUSE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU JERK, THIS IS HOW YOU GREET YOUR SON AFTER HE HELPS A GHOST PASS INTO HEAVEN?" Ichigo refuses to back down, launching himself to his feet and shoving back in a challenge, fists clenching in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"THE RULES ARE SET IN STONE, ABSOLUTELY NO EXCUSES WILL BE ACCEPTED. THE ONLY ATONEMENT IS YOUR BLOOD."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako rolled her eyes, scooted past the fighting males, and dipped her head to kiss her sisters as she passed them to sit down. Her mouth watered at the delicious smells, her hands automatically gathering the food onto her plate. She was glad that Yuzu was old enough now for Mako, without lingering guilt, to put the responsibility of making dinner to her by herself. It did make her miss the bonding time they had for the last couple of years though, but Mako supposed she could find something else for them to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home, nee-chan," Yuzu chipped, then glanced back at the wrestling arguing males. "Please stop fighting, the food is getting cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home, Mako-nee," Karin said, waving away her affection, turning back to Yuzu. "Let them fight, more food for us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako shook her head, tapping the table to get Yuzu's attention before she argued back. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't bother, Yucchan, they are big boys, leave them be.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re only saying that so you don’t have to deal with Tou-san blubbering at </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for staying out late.” Karin snickered when Mako stuck her tongue out at her for calling her out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako suddenly sneezed and then groaned in frustration, the telltale death chill crawling up her arms signaling to her that a ghost was near. Ichigo slammed their father with a foot that sent him careening into the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, ordering a healthy male high-school student to come home every night at 7 pm is--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ichi-nii, you have another 'friend' there." Yuzu said, glancing between Karin as she tipped the rice bowl back to slide more food into her mouth and Ichigo's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ichigo started when he turned and saw the ghost. "Gah!! When did--? I get rid of one and another takes its place!! The hell?! I work hard to get rid of them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako laughed at Ichigo flailing around, if anyone else saw him they would definitely think something was wrong with him. ‘Ah, the only thing good about not seeing ghosts is that I get this comedy show,' she thought, tipping the juice into her own cup and taking a sip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sees them, talks to them, channels and touches them, what a quadruple threat you are, Ichi-nii." Karin drawls, after setting her bowl down and thanking Yuzu. "Must suck to be the popular one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you know," Yuzu sighs around her food. "I'm a bit envious of Ichi-nii. I can sense them all the time but I can only see foggy shapes sometimes..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin scoffed, "Not me, I don't believe in ghosts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako hid a smile at her sister's discussion, chomping down on Yuzu's delicious food. Sighing in pleasure, she felt her body start to relax again, even with the persistent chill of the lingering ghost. This seems to be a more common occurrence now lately with herself, so Ichigo isn’t the only one suffering at the hands of more ghosts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But...?? You see them too, only Tou-chan and Mako-nee can't..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dum-dum, if I don't believe in them, it's like they don't exist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako snorted, shaking her head and finishing off her plate, ignoring the trembling ghost presence at her back and Yuzu’s uttering of “That’s cold, Karin-chan.”. 'If only it was that easy, Rinrin,' she mused as the chaos rained around her when she went to put her plate in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clutched the sink as a spike of panic hit her, a flash of a laughing looming monster and orange hair blooming red. She let out a deep breath to settle herself and started washing dishes, shaking her head at Karin's plans to make money from Ichigo and Ichigo's departure after taking down their father. '....If only.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, nii-chan--" Yuzu got cut off by the door slamming shut, huffing in the quiet that rang from the slam of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karin sighed, "Ahhh, it's your fault, Otou-san"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?!" He whined, wiggling around where he stood, trying to play innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nii-chan has been having a rough time lately," Yuzu explained in a chiding tone, flailing the rice spoon at their father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has been saying he's seeing more ghosts than usual," Karin added to her twins' words, flipping the chair so she can fold her hands over the back of the chair, glaring at their father. “From what he said he’s getting pretty fed up with it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT?! He talks to you about these things?! He doesn't tell me!" Isshin yelped out, eyes wide in sudden realization. Mako shook her head, placing the clean dishes onto the dish rack, 'Oh this man has no clue how to do anything, I swear.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not. Why would he when you're over 40 but still only communicate so immaturely like this." Karin sneered. "Who'd tell you anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oh, my darling Masaki, our youngest girls.....treating me so coldly, even our Mako‐tan never spoke to me like this, what should I do??" Her father sniffles at the blown-up picture of their mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take down that stupid memorial picture, old man, for starters," Karin said, sighing at his dramatics. "Also Mako never spoke to you like this because she </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> speak at all, you big dumbo. I'm pretty sure she would have if she could."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhhh, Mako-tan!!! Tell me it isn't true!!" He spun over to her quickly, comical tears running down his scruffy cheeks. "Tell me you wouldn't have spoken to Tou-tan like that if you could!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She paused in her washing, patted his cheek with a wet, soapy hand, and smiled wickedly at him. He wailed louder, turning back to her mother's picture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, dearest!! All of our girls have abandoned me!!" He tumbled to his knees. Karin hid a little amused smile into her crossed arms. Mako let her heart warm at the site, Karin was always a little too serious, something she wished she had been able to curb when they were younger. Yuzu giggled, but gently consoled him, urging him back to the table to eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako finished the pots and pans Yuzu used to cook, drying off her hands and grabbing the plate Yuzu made for Ichigo. She placed a kiss on her dad's scruffy cheek and signed '<em>Be right back'</em> to all of them and left the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako gently knocked on her brother's door, three taps, pause, two more taps, her way of telling him it's her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, Mako." She silently pushed the door open and padded up to Ichigo, setting his plate on his nightstand. Mako leaned down and petted his messy orange hair, smiling down on him. She was always reminded when she did this how much he has grown from the tiny child that couldn't sleep unless she was caressing his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mouth twitched slightly from his frown to a small smile, knocking her hand away. "Alright, alright, I'll eat. He wasn't too much to handle, was he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako shook her head, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nope, he didn't even try to scold me about being late after that debacle. You have great diversion skills.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed, sitting up and grabbing the food. "Only the best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat quietly, another peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. Mako was reluctant to break it after a few minutes, but she knew she needed to talk to him. So she tapped his knee, bringing his attention back to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako smiled at his gruff tone, which he tried to always gentle it down for her. Still, she couldn't help but think it was endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maybe you should talk to Tou-tan about it. He could look for people like you to see if there is a way to help?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, the plate clattering slightly as he set it down. "I don't know if anyone could help. What type of help could they even give?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako's lips twisted into a frown, knowing he was right. She nodded, snatched his plate up, and soothed the furrow in between his brows with a gentle finger before signing, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, Ichi. We'll figure something out. I love you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah yeah," He was gruff again, waving her away with his ears turning red. She huffed a laugh, and scampered out of his room, the door closing smoothly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako sighed, turning back downstairs to put the plate in the sink and set up lunches for her family. Yuzu was already putting the bento boxes on the kitchen counter, Karin drying the dishes Mako washed and Isshin was gathering the rest of the dirty dishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mako-tan, that boy can bring his own plate back." Isshin huffed, but Mako shook her head and gave the plate to him, shooing him away. He grumbled more but dutifully went to wash dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako gathered the setting plates with leftover food and took it over to the bento's, swiftly putting together lunches for all 5 of them in the time it took Karin and Isshin to finish washing and drying dishes. Yuzu cleaned the table and straightened up the chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't silent by any means; Yuzu and Karin talking about their day, complaining about schoolwork and after-school clubs, mostly Karin as she is in soccer. Isshin asking about their friends and adamantly telling them no boyfriends which ended with him getting a kick to the shin from Karin who told him not to be so stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako slid the bento's and leftover food into the fridge, shooing the girls to go do the rest of their homework and get ready for bed. She put her foot into her father's hip when he proclaimed about wanting to spend more time with her and shoved him toward the stairs as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You need to sleep. You have a conference tomorrow, and I need to finish my homework too. Night!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He blubbered at her words but relented, his shoulders dipping slightly in his exhaustion as he disappeared upstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako shook her head, zipping through the house tidying up, straightening the family's shoes and jackets. Checking the front desk for calls or messages, jotting down the names and numbers, and schedules from the messages to the whiteboard. She double-checked the clinic inventory, noting what needs to be stocked, and swiftly took out the trash before marching back upstairs to finish her homework and sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Every day seems to get longer and longer,' she sighed, as she finished her homework. Glancing to the clock that ticked slowly past 11 pm, she massaged her writing hand and put her work away. 'And yet, it still seems that it goes by too fast.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing around one last time, she shut the lights off and closed the door, finally settling in for the night, ignoring the persistent death chill that clung to her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako was up early, as usual, making breakfast for everyone. Her father was up, gathering his supplies for the conference. She hurriedly set his plate up on the table, just a simple meal of toast with marmalade and coffee and fruit. He placed a kiss on her crown and quietly thanked her as he sat to eat quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hurriedly went upstairs and finished getting dressed as the rice and miso soup was cooking. Mako double-checked all her homework and set herself up for a quick departure after breakfast. She finished up the miso soup and rice as he was heading out, so she followed him to the front door to send him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mako.” He said, turning to her. She looked up into his troubled face and reached out for his hand to hold. His grip was tight. “You would tell me if something was bothering you right? I don’t want you to not come to me just because you may think it’s childish or would burden me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako smiled at her father; her scruffy, handsome, goofy father. Her heart ached for him, knowing how rough it was on him when her mother died and then raising four kids. Mako never faulted him for needing her help with the twin girls and Ichigo with his grief being so heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t worry, tou-tan, I’ll come to you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She reassured him, gently urging him to the taxi. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know you have my back with anything.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes became teary, but he sniffed them back and kissed her forehead. “Ah, my sweet girl, I’ll be back home sooner than you can miss me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved and scrambled back to the kitchen just as the girls were gathering breakfast and sitting with the news on. Mako greeted them warmly with pats on the head and asking how they slept. She got a chipper response from Yuzu and a groaning one from Karin. The news was white noise to her as she took bento boxes out of the fridge, fixed herself some breakfast, and spaced out until something jarred her out of it from the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This incident occurred one block away from the main street outside of Kakakura Station.” The news anchor voiced over the live video of rescue vehicles and destroyed buildings. Mako was horrifyingly interested since she didn’t even realize anything happened that close. “According to locals, at around 7:30 AM, the ground shook with a loud crash and the walls of many buildings exploded.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako vaguely heard Yuzu tell Ichigo good morning and Karin tell him their old man went to a conference. The news, during the exchange between them, talked about many minor and major injuries, but no deaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Investigators and explosives experts are currently working hard to discover the cause of this.” Mako shook herself out of her odd revere and polished off her food. She set her plate in the sink and wiped down the counters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, nii-chan?” Yuzu was gazing at Ichigo as she put on an apron to start morning dishes. Mako kissed her head and strode toward Karin even as she started huffing in protest of her impending doom of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's near here,” Is all that Ichigo replied with around the toast dangling from his mouth. Mako showered Karin with affection, ignoring the embarrassed grumbling that followed. Mako jabbed Ichigo in the ribs and signed a <em>‘goodbye’</em> and a reminder to lock the doors to the girls, grabbing the lunch bento's from the kitchen on her way out. Ichigo scrambled after her, scowl ever-present on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to hit me, I was ready to go whenever,” Ichigo said, rubbing where she hit as they passed by the street that was blocked off by policemen. Mako flashed a smirk at him and shrugged. He sighed in response, knowing she also likes the chance to bully him a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a vase and flowers for the ghost girl, I found the vase in our junk. Do you want to go with me?” Ichigo asked, already striding confidently to the street she haunted. Mako huffed her breathy laugh and followed him, seeing no use in actually responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oiii!” Ichigo yelled out the moment they got to her street pole, glancing around for her. Mako, noticing she didn’t have the normal Death Chill, also spun around. She flinched back to Ichigo at his surprised grunting and subsequent sprinting away. She whistled, high and pitchy in intense protest and question but he was already too far away to tell her anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako ran, already upset at knowing her bento would be incredibly messy by the end of this and knew she was going to pull Ichigo’s ears for punishment. She heard the boom and the screams before she saw the crowd surging past her, a spike of panic urged her faster when she spotted familiar orange hair going the opposite way the crowd was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Why was he running that way? Why does he always do this? Rushing forward with no plan and no explanation, why why why?’ Her thoughts jumbled, lungs protesting as she pushed faster to see Ichigo running back toward her. That’s when Mako realized how </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold </span>
  </em>
  <span>she was; an intense sweat broke out over her skin in fear. She felt this cold before--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only for Ichigo to turn around to look at nothing on the ground. ‘The dead girl,’ her brain helpfully supplied as she skidded to a stop 10 feet away from Ichigo, her gut refusing to let her get any closer. She whistled high, only to be ignored as Ichigo went back and crouched, yelling for the ghost to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She surged forward again, the cold fear sliding down her spine familiar and even more so as she reached toward her brother to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take him far away from here, run away, run away, get away, it’s coming, it’s coming--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand found his blazer and she gripped it, already squaring her feet to bodily throw him </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> when the crippling cold vanished. The air whooshed out of her, knees weakening enough in relief that she slammed into his back and onto her knees. The cold sweat making her clothes stick to her body in a disgusting way. Mako wiped her forehead with her blazer sleeve, ignoring the trembling in her fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-oi…” She heard him weakly voice out, though she wasn’t sure if it was to her or to the dead ghost she could feel near. “Oi, you-?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako scrambled up as people gathered back around, their confused murmuring adding to the fact that whatever happened was finally over. Ichigo was glancing around quickly, his hands mostly on instinct gripping her elbows to help steady her. The blaring sirens were getting closer so she reached up to his earlobe and forcibly started to drag him away, his protest weak even more than usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her heart fluttered like a caged, helpless bird even through her rage-filled scolding that lasted until they stepped into the school. She was weary when they parted at their separate classroom, even though they were right next to each other. The only satisfaction she got throughout the day was knowing how bruised her brother's ear was and that her bento was not as badly ruined as she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She favored her club room for her lunch after checking on her brother from afar since she didn’t feel like being around people. The old room was piled with books about flowers and their role in art and how to make art with them. Her club falls under Ikebana, which is flower arranging, but the club allows freedom with anything to do with flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The quiet was needed to recharge and head back into class just as the bell buzzed. The fear lingered even with the cleansing, peaceful aura of the flowers. She most definitely didn’t spend enough time in her favorite place to be able to get rid of the fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako was relieved at the end of the day, quickly making her way to her brother, ignoring everyone else, and furiously signed at him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you take one more toe out of line today, I will beat you up. Please go home, I’m still mad at you. And I’ll be at the club a little longer than usual, Nobu-san needs tutoring.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She huffed away before he could reply, her hair hitting one of his friends in the face. The boys guffawing followed after her until she heard Ichigo growling at them all. She was glad he had friends, even if they were idiots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kuma-chan! Look at this new flower arranging book I found at an old bookstore, isn’t it pretty?” She heard the enthusiastic shout of one of her club mates when she stepped in. Mako grinned at the excited girl, her shoulders relaxing as she took in the chattering of her schoolmates discussing their arrangement contest coming up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Yes,’ she mused, ‘Today is finally back to normal.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day was definitely not back to normal as she gazed horrified at her home. The massive hole in the front of the building was like a gaping wound that was left unattended. Her bag dropped from her shoulder, the dull thunk spurring her into action right as bright headlights hit her road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignored the lights as she stumbled into her home through the hole. Her eyes frantically looking for her siblings, only seeing broken furniture and glass. Mako busted up the stairs, blood pounding in her ears as she threw open her sisters’ door. Her breath caught as she saw both of them in bed, sound asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako didn’t want to bother them, but the need to check for any injury made her fling Yuzu’s bed covers off. Yuzu’s eye blinked open slowly and then became wide open when Mako forced her to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nee-chan!!” She yelped in indignation but didn’t stop Mako from running her hands over her and then turning to Karin who was now wide awake. She gaped at Mako and then huffed when Mako did the same thing to her as she did Yuzu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? What happened??” Karin demanded, slapping Mako’s hands away finally. But Mako ignored her by dashing out of the room and into Ichigos', though she was more silent in his than she was with the girls. Only because she could hear Ichigo snoring through the door. He was sprawled out, starfish style, and dead to the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako heaved a huge sigh and left his room, colliding with her father’s chest. He grabbed her shoulders, his own eyes wide and questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell happened?” He demanded while shooing the younger girls back into their bedroom. Mako frantically shook her head, signing, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How should I know??? I just got home, I needed to check on the kids before anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isshin nodded, “You’re right, you did well. Ichigo is fine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mako nodded, forcing herself to calm down with the familiar weight of her father’s hands on her shoulder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let’s go check the hole and figure out what happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They lumbered down the steps into the kitchen. Mako finally realized how destroyed everything was and wondered how the kids could have slept through that and how the house didn’t just fall right apart. Isshin was muttering and straightening up as much as he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must have been a truck or something, for the house to get this busted up.” Isshin sighed, running his hand through his hair. Mako nodded, gazing at the wound in her home and feeling a chill down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged herself, trying to ignore the sudden nausea and spiking fear that everything isn’t going to be alright anymore</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, I am using Japanese titles/nicknames</p><p>And also Isshin refers to himself as "Tou-tan" to Mako who he calls "Mako-tan", I figure I should explain that it's because Mako, when she was younger, couldn't say the 'ch'. So it became a sort of an affectionate bonding and a way to make her still feel....like a child in a good way, hence why she calls him that still.</p><p> I'm also not happy about the school transition, the timeline for that was a little weird and I didn't know (in the anime) if Ichigo saw the hollow and Rukia in the morning or afternoon (after school). But I knew that I needed Mako not to be at the house when the hollow was there, so I took a little creative liberty with that. Though I'm not happy about not introducing how well Mako knows Ichigos friends.</p><p>Have a nice day everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>